


Sammy's Doodles #9

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, he wrote that thinking of wally, no you cant change my mind, so yall know sammy's doodles n. 9, the meatly is my uncle he said its true, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: The janitor thought he’d just sneak behind Johnny and enjoy himself a tune, sure that the organist wouldn’t have minded his company nor would have told the big cheese anything about his little distracted detour.Instead, what he found was Sammy.
Relationships: Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sammy's Doodles #9

Soft piano notes jumping back and forth; that was what had lured Wally away from work this time.

The janitor thought he’d just sneak behind Johnny and enjoy himself a tune, sure that the organist wouldn’t have minded his company nor would have told the big cheese anything about his little distracted detour; instead, what he found was Sammy.

Completely alone at the piano.

Playing a quiet, upbeat song over and over to himself without even bothering to look at the keyboard.

It was pretty catchy.

Very un-Sammy-like.

“Uhm… Hello!”

The music director turned to him, hands still moving across the keys: “Wally.”

“I, uhm, uh… Sorry, I was, sweepin’ around and I, I… Is, ahem! Is that a new song you wrote?”

The other man shrugged: “Song… It’s just a doodle, really. Nothing too serious.”

“Well, I like it.” Wally replied rather enthusiastically.

“I’m glad.”

He went for another round.

“Sit.”

“Hm?”

“Sit here. Can’t be too comfortable listening while standing like that.”

“Next to…?”

“Of course next to me, you see anywhere else to sit?”

Wally tried to keep a bit of distance between them so he wouldn’t hinder Sammy’s movements. He watched those beautiful, able fingers dance across black and white rectangles restlessly, repeating the same quiet, mellow melody.

Yes, so very un-Sammy-like.

His head really, really wanted to rest on the musician’s shoulder.

Apparently, it wasn’t that big a problem for the performance.

“ ‘s really nice.” he murmured. “ ‘s upbeat and fun.”

“Like you.”

“What?”

“Like you. It’s nice, upbeat and fun, like you.”

The janitor raised his head from Sammy’s support, puzzled eyes looking for the other man’s.

The latter didn’t reply to his stare.

* * *

Sammy opened his eyes and frowned. A record was playing, slightly muffled, in the living room, accompanied by a quiet humming.

Where had he heard that?

That music.

So familiar.

He sat up, eyes squinting.

“What’s that?” he called.

“Hm?”

“That song. It’s… I swear to God.”

He stood up and moved closer to its source, massaging his temples, hoping it would help his memory in some way.

“I’ve heard it somewhere, I swear to God. I just can’t place it.”

“You don’t remember the week I almost never lost my keys?”

Sammy’s eyes shot up to the younger visage.

He pointed to the record player slowly, his mouth agape and stare promising to leap out of his skull: “Is that…?”

Wally smiled wide, proudly holding the cover of his ‘prize’ for fighting his own forgetfulness in his hands: it read Sammy’s Doodles #9.

“You-?”

“I kept it!”

“But, why?”

“Because I like it!” the janitor laughed. His mirth died down softly as he made his way up to the other man: “… And… It was the only thing I had of you, y’know? After the whole fiasco back in the Studios. It reminded me of you.”

20 years.

20 years that included a move to Florida and a month of obliviousness, and he had kept the silly little tune he’d written in five minutes thinking of him.

Sammy did his hardest to hide the teary gleam in his eyes while his free arm wrapped around the other’s shoulders, pulling him closer to kiss him all over his face and revel in Wally’s little lovestruck giggles, the two of them rocking back and forth, dancing to the quiet, upbeat melody.


End file.
